Crazy about You
by akai410
Summary: 'Aku berpikir, aku sudah gila. Ya, gila akan dirimu. Gila akan semua yang ada pada dirimu. Kau bagaikan candu bagiku and its driving me crazy' -Soonyoung SoonHoon and many more BTSxSVT
Judul:

Crazy about You

Author:

akai410 & Rainessia Ayumu-chan.

Cast:

-Lee Jihoon/Woozi.

-Kwon Soonyoung/Hoshi.

Other cast:

-Choi .

-Hong Jisoo/Joshua Hong.

-Park Jimin as Lee Jimin, Jihoon's mommy.

-Min Yoongi as Lee Yoongi, Jihoon's daddy.

-Kim Taehyung as Kwon Taehyung, Soonyoung's eomma.

-Jung Hoseok as Kwon Hoseok, Soonyoung's appa.

Genre:

Humor - Romance (maybe)

Lenght:

Belum bisa dipastikan xD /ditendang/

Rating:

T+ (maybe)

Disclaimer:

Bangtan ataupun Seventeen bukan milik kami. Mereka milik BigHit dan Pledis juga orang tua mereka ^^

Warning: Gaje, Typo, Abal, Absurd, OOC, Sho-ai/BL (boyxboy)

DLDR ^^

.

.

.

.

.

Hai. Aku Jihoon. Lee Jihoon, untuk lengkapnya. 17 tahun, anak tunggal dari keluarga Lee. Keluarga yang selalu dipanggil 'cute'-size, tapi tak se-cute itu sebenarnya. Banyak juga yang bilang aku mirip mommy tapi ku rasa aku mirip daddy, dan aku lebih suka mirip daddy.

"Jihoonie, cepat turun makan sarapanmu!" ah. Itu teriakan mommy. Nyaring? Memang. Merdu? Pasti. Banyak juga yang bilang suaraku saat bernyanyi menurun dari mommy, tapi sisanya daddy.

"Pagi Mom, Dad." sapaku setelah sampai di ruang makan.

"Pagi son." itu suara Daddy. Daddy memang kaku. Tapi jika sudah berdua dengan mommy akan jadi orang berbeda.

Dia Yoongi. Lee Yoongi. Composer dan produser terkenal, orang-orang lebih mengenalnya sebagai 'Suga'- name stagenya. Soal mommy, dia Jimin. Lee Jimin. Mommy dulunya seorang penyanyi, tapi ia memutuskan untuk vakum setelah menikah dan memilih mengurus keluarga. Daddy juga melarangnya bekerja lagi, katanya mommy diperbolehkan meliukkan tubuhnya hanya untuknya saja. Possessive.

"Apa kau sudah merasa baikkan?" tanya mommy sedikit khawatir.

"Sure mom. Aku sudah cukup istirahat." jawabku meyakinkan mommyku yang terlihat sedikit khawatir.

"Makanlah yang banyak, jangan membuat mommy-mu khawatir lagi." nasihat daddy dan ku balas anggukan.

"Ini bekal milikmu, dan berikan satunya pada temanmu." ucap mommy. Teman? Siapa?

"Yang kemarin mengantarmu pulang." imbuhnya. Ah dia.. tsk..

"Jangan lupa makan bekalmu, mommy tahu kau sangat suka musik, tapi jangan lupa makan. Seperti daddy-mu saja. Mommy tidak mau kau sakit lagi arraseo?" nasihat mommy.

"Hm... arraseo, akan kuberikan padanya nanti." jawabku dan melanjutkan makanku.

"Akan aku antar kau ke sekolah." ucap daddy tiba-tiba.

"Eh tapi-"

"No buts honey." sela mommy.

"Sudah turuti saja, mommy-mu itu sedang khawatir padamu." bisik daddy padaku.

Itulah keluargaku, selau tenang meski terkadang ramai di suatu waktu. Apalagi jika menyangkut mommy yang sudah heboh, wow, akan ramai hanya karena mommy.

Jihoon pov end

.

.

.

.

.

"Aaaaaaaah! Sakit eomma, telingaku aaaaah!" teriakku nyaring.

"Cepat bangun, mandi lalu makan sarapanmu!" teriak eomma tepat di telingaku, setelahnya baru ia lepaskan. Telinga malangku ini rasanya mau lepas.

"Ish... uke-uke sadis." keluhku sambil mengelus telingaku. Kulihat eomma menaikkan alisnya dan kembali menarik telingaku.

"Iya-iya ampun eomma! Ampuuun! Maafkan aku! Appa, eomma kdrt appa." teriakku semakin kencang saat eomma kembali menarik telingaku.

"Anak alien, kdrt apanya?" teriak eommaku kesal.

"Woah.. whoah Chagiya, telinganya bisa lepas nanti." teriak appa saat masuk kamarku dan mencoba melepaskan tangan eomma dari telingaku.

"Biarkan saja. Dua telinga tidak di fungsikan bagaimana jika telinganya satu?" marah eomma.

"Kau juga Hobie! berhenti membelanya." ucap eomma pada appa sebelum melepas jewerannya.

"Aw.. apa eomma pms?" tanyaku pada appa sambil meratapi dua telingaku yang memerah.

"Kau yang membangkang nak. Cepatlah mandi." ucap appaku sebelum keluar dari kamarku.

Ya ini keluargaku, pagi-pagi sudah ribut. Oh iya aku Soonyoung, Kwon Soonyoung. Tapi lebih akrab di sapa Hoshi, karena aku bercahaya layaknya bintang hahaha. Aku anak tunggal, 17 tahun, tahun ketiga di SHS.

Yang baik hati tadi appaku, Kwon Hoseok. Seorang Choreographer terkenal yang selalu sukses membuat gerakan dance anti mainstream. Aku ingin menjadi sepertinya nanti.

Yang sadis tadi eommaku, Taehyung. Kwon Taehyung. Dulu eommaku tidak seperti itu, dia baik, semenjak aku masuk SHS, dia bertransformasi seperti halmoni cerewet.

"Kwon Soonyoung!" benarkan? Lebih cerewet!

"Iya eomma, cerewet." ejekku ketika sampai di ruang makan. Aku segera duduk dan melahap sarapanku. Lapar.

"Bagaimana persiapan dancemu?" tanya appaku di sela-sela acara sarapan kami.

"Aku tidak sempat melanjutkannya. Kemarin ada temanku yang sakit, jadi aku mengantarnya pulang." jawabku masih memakan sarapanku.

"Teman atau crush?" introgasi eomma dengan menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya.

"Te-tentu saja teman." jawabku gugup. Sial eomma alienku ini.

"Biasanya kau akan menolak sesuatu jika itu bertentangan dengan dancemu. Eomma tahu nak, woozi bukan namanya?" ucap eomma dengan gesture yang sama.

"Eomma bergossip di pagi hari." upayaku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Woozi? Woah namanya bagus." komen appa sembari menampilkan senyum cerah di wajahnya.

"Ah.. uri Soonyoung sedang falling in love rupanya hm.. hm.." lanjut appa dengan mengangguk-angguk.

"Ka-"

"Terimakasih makanannya, aku berangkat!" terikakku dan langsung berlari keluar sebelum eomma bertanya hal-hal ini lebih jauh lagi, habis aku di tangan eomma pagi ini. Sial. Darimana eomma tahu semua ini? Ibu-ibu gossip!

.

.

.

.

.

"Yo~ Mr. Jomblo mengharap Jihoon tapi tak sampai sepanjang hayat hanya memandang sebatas anagan tak pernah sampai yeah yeah wow." sapa seseorang dengan nada ala rappernya.

"Sialan kau Cheol!" umpatku padanya. Kesal? Tentu saja. Sahabatku satu ini memang menyebalkan seperti ini.

"Dude, make a move." nasihatnya padaku sembari menepuk-nepuk pundakku.

"Kau pikir gampang, huh?!" ucapku frustrasi.

"Ak-"

"Pagi Seungcheol, pagi Hoshi." suara baru yang muncul dari belakang membuat kami menoleh ke belakang.

"Hai sayang~" sapa Seungcheol padanya. Oh my, mulai lagi duo couple kasmaran ini.

Okay mereka temanku Choi Seungcheol dan kekasihnya Hong Jisoo. Seungcheol berada di kelas yang sama dengan ku XII-B sedangkan kekasihnya Jisoo berada di kelas A bersama Jihoon, ya kelas yang berisikan murid pandai. Tapi aku heran dengan couple absurd ini. Lihatlah yang satunya sibuk merayu satunya sibuk tersipu. The hell. Mereka memang suka bermesraan, anehnya satunya pemalu satunya tukang gombal.

"H-hai juga." jawab Jisoo kalem beserta rona pink di pipinya. Hell.

"Kwon Soonyoung." mendengar namaku dipanggil, aku mengalihkan atensiku dari couple aneh itu. Dan wow demi dewa, itu Jihoonie.

"Ikut aku." perintahnya berjalan lebih dahulu di depanku.

Setelah kami sampai di tempat agak sepi dari gerbang sekolah ia menyodorkan sesuatu padaku.

"Makanan. Dari mommy untukmu." ucapnya singkat.

"Eh? Untuk?" tanyaku padanya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Banyak tanya, tinggal makan apa sulitnya." jawabnya judes.

"Ei~ nyonya Kwon aku bertanya baik-baik padamu." godaku sambil mencolek dagunya.

"Lee bodoh. Jangan mengganti margaku sesuka hatimu." balasnya sambil mengusap dagunya. "Jisoo-ya kau masuk kelas tidak?" teriaknya dari tempat kami berdiri. Wow, tanpa dosa dia menganggu acara lovely-dovey mereka. Kulihat couple itu langsung bubar karena Jisoo dengan segera menyusul Jihoon.

"Ah perusak moment." keluh Seungcheol sembari memandang kepergian Jihoon dan Jisoo.

"Kau sih itu gerbang sekolah bodoh." ucapku kesal pada sahabatku ini.

"Kau yang bodoh. Eitttt apa ini tuan kwon?" tanyanya padaku dan aku bersmirk ria.

"Dari eomma mertua." jawabku dengan menaik-turunkan alisku.

"Woah kemajuan. Modusmu berhasil, selamat kawan hahahah." tawanya dengan menepuk punggungku dan aku ikut tertawa denganya sampai-

"Ekhm.. Tuan Choi, Tuan Kwon jika kalian tak segera masuk maka kalian terkena hukuman." ucap seorang guru pada kami.

"Ah iya saem, maaf." ucap kami bersamaan dan segera masuk kelas kami. Ah andai bisa sekelas dengannya. Jihoonie wait for me!

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/END?

A/N: Muehehehehe, kembali lagi collab dari Akai-chan dan Rainie-chan~ kali ini kami membawakan fic gabungan dari Seventeen dan Bangtan. Maaf kalau gaje, semoga kalian semua menyukainya~

Udah segitu dulu cuap-cuapnya, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak yo~ /digampar/ /maunya/

Akhir kata,

Mind to Review?

Sign, akai410 and Rainessia Ayumu-chan.


End file.
